1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles with electric power devices, such as windows, typically have a control system with several individual switches. Each switch has a manually engageable lever pivotable to actuate the device.
One known window switch structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,918. The switch includes an actuator which is manually pivotable in opposite directions to engage and close electrical contacts for energizing the motor. The switch also includes an electrical contact which is rocked by the pivoting actuator to close a set of contacts in the switch. The electrical contact is made from metal.